


Just Curious

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna is out to prove she's not just curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hanna Marin had no idea what she was going to do. She had been going back and forth on this for months, years if she was honest with herself, but most of all since she woke up with the mother of all hangovers this morning with an unusually crystal clear recollection of the night before. Perhaps this was her brain trying to make her realise how important this was to her. How what she did next could ruin a friendship she treasured, or get her what she really wanted. Of course fear of rejection had kept her from dealing with the situation in the light of day, but now she was away from school she knew she had to do something.

So she sent the text and waited, just how quickly she got a response and ultimately a visitor encouraging for what she felt she had to do next. First though she faked a smile as her best friend Emily Fields poked her head through her door and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hanna said, sitting up and crossing her legs, trying not to stare at the brunette.

Emily smiled, and with a deep breath slipped into the bedroom she used to share with the beautiful blonde and casually sat on the bed in front of Hanna like everything was normal before murmuring, "I got your text."

"Uh-huh." Hanna mumbled, searching for the right words but ultimately apologising, "I'm sorry for avoiding you today, it's just-"

"It's fine. I get it." Emily interrupted, before adding, "So, you remember last night?"

"Yeah." Hanna admitted, lowering her head.

"How much?" Emily asked nervously.

Unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes momentarily Hanna huffed, "I remember throwing myself at you and you were a total gentlewoman about it and let me down in the nicest possible way."

"You were drunk." Emily shrugged, briefly glancing down herself, "I know you didn't mean it."

There was the moment Hanna had been dreading. The moment she had been thinking about all day long, and if she was honest with herself thinking about for most of past few years. The moment she got the choice between telling Emily the truth or continuing to lie to her. Not that she had plenty of chances before, but if she was ever going to be bold now was the perfect chance as if it went really bad she could backtrack and just claimed she was confused.

So, taking a deep calming breath, Hanna looked up into Emily's eyes, that were now looking at her expectantly, and with a tiny squeak admitted, "I meant it."

There was a long pause, Emily spending most of it looking surprised, before finally she simply asked, "Really?"

"Really." Hanna confirmed weakly.

"Really?" Emily repeated a little more sceptically, before pointing out, "Because you don't sound sure."

Worried that her lack of confidence might blow this for her Hanna insisted, "I'm sure. I'm sure I'm sure. Incredibly sure. I couldn't be more sure."

Smiling softly Emily took her friend's hand and asked, "Are you positive you're not just confused?"

"No!" Hanna whined, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms, "Why would you say that?"

Emily gave Hanna a look, "I don't know Hanna, maybe because you're the most boy crazy girl I know."

"That's totally not true." Hanna protested, "Aria is way more boy crazy than me. I mean, I love her and all, but she just won't shut up about Ezra."

"Aria is crazy about one boy. You know I'm gay yet how many times have you talked to me about boys?" Emily pointed out but, before quickly backtracking, "Not that I mind, I get that it's an important part of being a best friend and all, but sometimes... I don't know, it's like you half expect me to get excited as you when discussing boys, and... boy parts."

Hanna had to pause to enjoy the cute little crinkling of Emily's nose in that last comment, then she quickly said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but just because I like boys doesn't mean I can't like you too. It's called being bi, or whatever."

Emily nodded, trying to choose her next words carefully, "So that's what you are now, bi?"

"No." Hanna admitted, quickly adding, "I kind of think I'm just gay for you. Which is totally a thing, I looked it up."

There was another pause, then Emily mumbled, "Are, are you sure this isn't just some kind of jealousy over Alison?"

Rolling her eyes and asked, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing." Emily briefly lied, before admitting, "She said you were going through the stereotypical acting out phase, and unless I wanted to become part of that I should shoot you down if you ever find the courage to make a move on me. Her words, not mine."

"Yeah, well she told me that I should hurry up and get rejected by you, because there was no way someone like you would stoop to being a straight girl's lesbo phase." Hanna grumbled, before quickly adding, "Her words, not mine, and are not true. You're not just a phase for me."

"And yet you're saying this now because Alison pissed you off, not because you actually want me." Emily said sadly.

"No!" Hanna insisted, and then when Emily gave her a look admitted, "Ok, kind of, but I've been thinking about this since I first found those pictures of you and Maya making out, and this whole time Alison has been back I haven't been bothered about losing my identity or about whether we can trust her... ok, maybe those things as well, but mostly I can't stand how she tortured you with your sexuality and now she gets to have you just because she claims she meant it. She didn't Emily. She's a liar, and a manipulator, and, and... and why did she get all your attention? I'm right here. She doesn't deserve you Ems."

"You still sound fixated on her." Emily pointed out.

"I'm not, it's just..." Hanna began angrily, before scooting closer, "I'm worried about you. I don't trust her, but I care about you way more than I do her. I, I like you way more than I hate her. Which isn't easy for me to say, alright? Emily, you may have always known what you are, and the way you came out... and stayed strong, it was inspiring. But I didn't want to lose you, and I saw how happy you were with Maya and then Paige, and I didn't want to get in the way of that. But now, what? Ali returns and she's right back to playing hot and cold with you, Caleb's gone, and.... and I just think about how much fun we have together, you know? How everything feel so easy-"

"I don't think relationships are supposed to be easy." Emily interrupted.

"No, not all the time, but they shouldn't be what we currently have." Hanna argued, "And... and I think about you. You and me together. You know, kissing and stuff. And... I really, really like it. And I've liked it for years, I... I just couldn't find the words to tell you."

Emily took a deep sigh, and then softly said, "You get this is out of the blue, right?"

"Not for me." Hanna argued.

"Well it is for me." Emily said a little louder than she intended, softening her tone as she got off the bed, "And I just, I just think we both need some time to really think about this and what we both want."

"No Emily!" Hanna cried out, rushing off the bed and cutting Emily off. This clearly annoyed her friend, so Hanna quickly tried to justify it, "I'm sorry Em, but... I can already see Alison getting her hooks into you, and I don't want to give her more of a chance to get... well, you. She doesn't deserve you Ems. I could cope with you ending up with Maya, or Paige, or that hot blonde you dated for like a week, but not her. Anyone but her."

"There you go again, making this about her." Emily sighed, "You're the one who's been going off the rails lately Hanna, how can I believe this isn't part of that?"

"Let me prove it to you." Hanna pleaded, stepping forward and adopting a more seductive tone, "Let me prove to you that this is real. That I want you. That the only reason I keep bringing up Alison is because I'm jealous of her, because she's had something I've always wanted, and yet after all these years she's still treating it like crap."

Honestly Emily was at least a little flattered by those words, and her body couldn't escape the fact a hot girl was coming onto her, but she had to remain firm, "Hanna, we're best friends. I'm closer to you than I am with anyone, even Spencer and Aria. I don't want to ruin that by taking advantage of you like this."

"It's not taking advantage." Hanna whined, "Ok, Ali coming back from the dead more manipulative and bitchy than ever has me a little rattled, but I'm completely sober and I thought this through. I have! Ok? And if you're worried about making things weird between us, I kind of screw that up for us already. Although, after everything we've been through, I don't see how a little weirdness could ruin our friendship. And I'm sorry, I was never good at math, but I don't see how adding sex to the equation is a bad thing."

Emily's eyes went wide, "Sex?"

"Yeah, sex." Hanna frowned, before a grin crossed her face, "Wait, what did you think I was implying?

"I don't know, like... maybe just kissing and a little light groping." Emily shrugged.

"Well, Ali already did way more than that, and I'm more than up for it." Hanna grinned again as she stepped closer, "And like I said, I don't see the downside. There is gonna be weirdness between us no matter what, probably more if you reject me twice in 24 hours than if you'd just fucked me, and even if I was just curious, which I'm not, so what? I'd get to satisfy a curiosity, and you'd get laid. What's so bad about that?"

Hanna logic, Emily silently grumbled from moment, it might not be tactful, but it made a lot of sense, "I... I don't know Han."

"Please Emily. You don't even have to do anything, just lay back and I'll do all the work. Trust me, I've done a lot of research, and I think I can make you cum." Hanna pleaded, "Please Em? I don't think my self-esteem can take being turned down by a lesbian when I'm begging to eat her out."

Despite herself Emily laughed, which was probably the worst thing she could have done.

"Great, the idea of me being enough for you is comical. That's just, wow." Hanna mumbled bitterly.

"No Hanna, it isn't like that." Emily argued.

Not even registering the response Hanna continued, "I mean, I know I'm not Alison DeLaurentis hot, but you told me yourself you don't exactly have a type, and I thought maybe, just maybe-"

Before Hanna could spiral any further Emily let out a tiny cry of frustration and then kissed her. Hard. And it felt wonderful. The Goldilocks of kisses, not too hard, not too soft, and when Emily gently pushed her tongue into Hanna's mouth and massaged the blonde's it wasn't too much tongue, and it wasn't too little. It was all just right. Perfect, Hanna's arms automatically wrapping around the wonderfully soft body now pressed against her own, which she could feel herself practically melting into as time ceased to matter. Honestly Hanna wasn't sure how long that perfect kiss went on for, just when it was finally broken Emily moved to her neck, kissing the soft flesh there in such a way which made her toes curl, and she found herself on her back.

If that wasn't overwhelming enough Emily then whispered in her ear, "How about I go first?"

Still in a daze Hanna could only respond with, "Huh?"

"During my first time with Maya it helped that she went first. It really relaxed me, you know?" Emily explained.

"Oh." Hanna nodded with understanding, "Ok."

Emily smiled, gave her another one of those perfect kisses in which she unbuttoned Hanna's shirt and then removed it almost without her knowledge. She even had Hanna's skirt halfway down her thighs when she finally had to break the kiss, the blonde watching in a happy daze as the brunette then effortlessly removed the skirt and socks before stripping herself down to her underwear. Then Emily stood there for a few seconds smiling down at her, and in that moment Hanna was sure she wasn't 100% straight. Then again, how could anyone not be attracted to a underwear wearing Emily Fields?

Seeing the look of confusion on Hanna's face Emily asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Huh, what? YES! Yes I'm sure, sure I'm sure." Hanna quickly said, before clarifying her expression, "I'm just... in awe of you."

"I know the feeling." Emily blushed, briefly glancing down before shyly admitting, "I just, don't want to lose you, you know?"

"Hey, come here." Hanna beckoned Emily to her, the blonde try not to get too distracted by the brunette obediently crawling on top of her so when they were face to face she could calmly tell her, "There's nothing you could do which would drive me away. This is just... upgrading. Now please, fuck me. Make me cum for you and prove I'm not just curious."

For a few seconds Emily just stared at her friend, studying the seriousness in her face and in her voice as she played those last few words back in her head. Also she enjoyed savouring these words and feeling the nearly naked Hanna Marin under her equally nearly nude form. Then she kissed Hanna again, and then return to her neck before finally descending into untouched territory. Or at least untouched for her, Emily's hands trembling a little as with practised ease she reached behind a smooth back, unhooked a bra and pulled away from another girl's body, leaving her with the sight of Hanna's full C-cup breasts exposed to her hungry mouth.

Emily didn't really have a preference when it came to a body type, provided that body was female of course. But of all her lovers, or more accurately all the girls she made out with, Hanna by far had the best tits Emily had ever seen. They were so round and full and perky, with these suck-able little nipples which looked like they were rockhard already. As soon as she saw them she couldn't help but latch onto one of those nipples, Emily sucking almost ravenously at first while Hanna moaning arched her back into the touch. This both filled Emily with confidence and reminded her that she needed to go slow.

So, somewhat reluctantly, Emily decreased the power of her suction. This made Hanna whimper in disappointment, although Emily made it up to her by adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around the other girl's nipples clockwise and anticlockwise in a way which made Hanna moan happily. Then Emily switch to the other nipple, slowly making her way there by kissing the full surrounding flesh of those boobs, at one point burying her face in between them just to get a giggle out of Hanna. Then she reached her destination and started licking and sucking one of her friend's nipples again, and Hanna quickly forgot the playfulness in favour of practically crying out with joy again.

Becoming completely lost in this Emily went back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, then she heard Hanna whimper, "Emily, please... lower... I need you to, ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd!"

Sensing the desperation in Hanna's voice Emily quickly kissed her way down the blonde's soft but flat stomach, the brunette briefly marvelling at how much Hanna had changed from the chubby kid she had met so long ago. Then she was at her destination, and gently tugging her best friend's little panties down her thighs, Hanna lifting first her butt and then her legs so that Emily could remove her last item of clothing. Emily then return to the position she'd had to leave momentarily to remove Hanna's underwear, her eyes devouring her prize, which included both Hanna Marin's whole body and specifically the treasure in between her thighs.

Emily then looked up at the other teen, giving her best friend one last chance to back out, only for Hanna to whimper, "Please..."

Caleb had liked it when Hanna talked dirty, and she was totally willing to do that for Emily. It was just that her mouth was dry and she was totally overwhelmed by the situation. But she was totally going to do it. It was just that before she could get anything else out Emily leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Hanna's pussy lips, causing the blonde to forget whatever it was she was going to say. She also forgot everything else, including her own name for a while, her whole world revolving around that soft little tongue gently licking her pussy.

That's soft little girl tongue. That soft little tongue which belonged to another girl. Another girl was licking her pussy. She was having lesbian sex with her lesbian friend, that friend making her feel such intense pleasure already and they had only just started. Hanna hadn't even been penetrated yet, and her clit barely got touched in those first few licks. In fact when her lesbian friend did start lingering on that sensitive bundle of nerves Hanna found herself crying out extra loudly, grabbing onto a handful of brunette hair and pushing the other girl deeper into her cunt. Pushing Emily deeper into her cunt. She was pushing Emily Fields, a girl who had been nothing but a true friend to her, deeper into her cunt, and it felt so good.

Whatever guilt Hanna felt from this rough treatment, and for not going first like she initially promised, was currently being overwhelmed by her selfish need for pleasure. But she knew for a fact that Emily loved eating pussy. Hanna had basically had to force that out of her during a long night chatting, at the time Hanna claiming she was just curious and she over shared all the time so it was no big deal, but she was really sure Emily wasn't lying to her.

It certainly seemed like Emily had been truthful, the other 18-year-old girl not only tonguing her twat with even more enthusiasm than before but actually adding her mouth into the mix, Hanna's eyes literally rolling back in her head when she felt Emily's soft lips, which had felt so wonderful against her own a short while ago, wrap around another pair of lips and begin sucking. Sucking the pussy juice right out of her, Hanna shivering in the knowledge that was exactly what was happening. That her best friend in the whole entire world was literally drinking her essence, and showing such enthusiasm while doing it that it was intoxicating.

Emily certainly found Hanna's pussy intoxicating. In fact intoxicating didn't seem a strong enough word for how completely obsessed Emily Fields became with Hanna Marin's delicious cunt, the brunette incredibly grateful that the blonde quickly pushed her face as deep as it would go into her sex because it saved her the trouble. The only reason Emily hadn't done so herself before then was because she was worried about scaring Hanna off. Hence why she was still going slowly, even though she somewhat doubted Hanna would stop her now she might still freak out later, which was the last thing Emily wanted.

Of course it was hard enough for her to maintain a semblance of control when she was just lapping away at the treat in front of her. Now that she had her mouth glued to Hanna's cunt, that heavenly cream pretty much pouring directly down her throat, it was agonising not to make her best friend cum so she could receive the liquid she craved above all others and had become addicted to ever since the first time Maya had cum in her mouth. At the very least she could get even more of Hanna's delicious pussy cream, Emily almost having to dig her nails into her friend's sides to stop herself from losing control.

It would be so easy for her to make Hanna cum right now. All she had to do was linger a little more on her clit or shove her tongue directly into the other teen's twat and Emily was sure she would have a mouthful of girl cum in no time. And yet, she didn't do that. Partly because dragging this out would mean she got more pussy cream overall, but mostly this was for Hanna's benefit. After all, the longer she dragged this out the harder Hanna would ultimately cum, and whatever the other girl's sexual orientation Emily wanted to make this the best experience possible for Hanna.

However Emily was now almost 100% sure Hanna Marin wasn't straight. Her best friend's body was responding to her better than Emily could have possibly hoped, suggesting not only that Hanna was not simply bi-curious but may in fact be a closet lesbian. And if Hanna was, regardless of whether they ended up together, Emily wanted to give her the best first time possible. Which yes, she would do anyway, but it would mean so much more if Hanna really was a lesbian and this was her first time. And if she was bi, well then Emily would prove to her that at least when it came to eating pussy girls were way better than boys.

As far as Hanna was concerned Emily had already proven that. True, she didn't have a ton of experience with guys or girls, in fact it was just Caleb and he had only done it a couple of times, but Emily had totally blown him out of the water. And the crazy part was it felt like Emily was holding back the entire time, Hanna actually a little afraid to ask her friend to give her everything she's got because what she was already receiving seemed to be melting her mind. If Emily really started trying it might destroy her, but as time passed and those wonderful licks made Hanna increasingly desperate to cum destruction seemed like it would be worth it.

Hanna wasn't even sure she could get out the right words in the right order to ask for more, the blonde pulling one of her pillows over her face as a series of incoherent jargon and swear words fell out of her mouth. She also wanted to keep her moans, groans, whimpers and cries as soft as possible so her Mom wouldn't hear them. Partly because it would be embarrassing, but mostly because her Mom might ask Emily to leave, and Hanna couldn't bear the thought of that. At least not until the other girl made her cum, the thought that that was what she so desperately wanted right now making her blush.

"Ems, please... I need... I need to cum. Ooooooooh Goooooodddddddd, I need you to make me cum. Ohhhhhhhhh please Em, make me cum, make me-" Hanna finally whispered, then her eyes went wide, then when tents before she relaxed as the most wonderful feeling of euphoria washed over her.

Luckily she had the presence of mind to take the pillow she had slightly removed from her face enough to clearly whisper those words and shove it so hard against her face that she couldn't breathe properly. That was the only way she could even hope to contain her screams of pleasure as for the first time in her life Hanna came in another girl's mouth. Hanna came in one of her best friends' mouths, the friend she was most closest to making her cum harder than her boyfriend ever had by a mile.

The entire time she could feel her best friend Emily Fields sucking the cum out of her and greedily gulping it down, that overwhelming fact on top of all the other overwhelming fact making Hanna cum over, and over, and over again. There were other reasons for those orgasms, but Hanna was barely aware of them. All Hanna really knew was that she was in heaven, and she had been wasting so much time. All that time she had been trying to make it work Caleb, she could have been with Emily, feeling this life changing pleasure. It was a mistake she didn't want to make again.

Emily had loved the way Hanna tasted from the very first lick, but as with the case with every other girl she had gone down on pussy cream didn't compare to girl cum, and thus Hanna's cum was the greatest thing she'd ever tasted. The second it hit her taste buds she became a woman possessed, Emily pressing her mouth as firmly as possible over Hanna's cunt and frantically gulping down the heavenly liquid which escaped from it, the lesbian teen refusing to miss a single drop.

That first time she succeeded, and the second, and the third, Emily ramming her tongue harder than ever into Hanna and fucking her friend with it until she got another mouthful of heaven. On that fourth time she hadn't removed her tongue fast enough, and had accidentally hit Hanna's G-spot on the way out which made the blonde buck upwards, smashing the brunette's face and disorientating Emily momentarily. It was long enough for her to get a face full of girl cum, and while that was enjoyable Emily cursed herself for not being able to swallow everything her friend had to give her.

Switching tactics Emily rammed two fingers inside her friend and fucked her with them to the next climax, replacing them with her mouth just in time to get every drop of the fifth orgasm. So she repeated that for a little while, keeping her mouth and tongue busy by sucking and licking Hanna's clit. Of course, perhaps inevitably, she couldn't resist just keeping her fingers inside Hanna for an orgasm or two, just so she would know the sensation of Hanna Marin squeezing down on her fingers when she came. Just in case this was a one time thing.

No, Emily decided. This couldn't just be a one time thing. Hanna just tasted too good to be wasted on a man, who would probably spend the whole time shoving his dick into her and not sampling this heavenly treat. Besides, she was making Hanna cum so hard, and so easily, Emily was convinced that her best friend was a lesbian just like her. She had to be. She had to show Hanna Marin that she was a lesbian, Emily's sex crazed mind becoming so obsessed with that mission that she finger and tongue fucked her best friend to countless orgasms, constantly switching tactics to make sure the climaxes were that much more intense.

"No, stop." Hanna whimpered softly.

Eyes wide with fright Emily looked up at her best friend and asked, "Hanna, what's wrong?"

"It's, it's too much." Hanna whined, "I just, I just can't cum anymore."

With a wicked smile crossing her face Emily told her friend, "Yes you can, I believe in you Han."

"No." Hanna whimpered again.

"Just one more, please?" Emily begged, "I know I can make you cum again. I just know it."

"I don't doubt it." Hanna softly laughed, "But if you do I'm not going to be able to return the favour."

"So don't." Emily shrugged, "I don't mind. Getting to please you is enough for me."

That was really tempting. Extremely tempting, Hanna's entire body aching for her to just lay back and let Emily Fields do what she apparently does best. Because seriously, no wonder Emily was such a ladies girl, she was amazing at lesbian sex. But Hanna had to focus on not being selfish. She just had too. Because she refused to receive such an amazing experience without returning any of it.

"Just once." Hanna offered weakly, "Just let me make you cum once, then you can do whatever you want."

Emily just stared at her for a few long seconds, clearly debating this, then the brunette effortlessly unhooked her bra and pushed down her panties before painfully slowly she crawled up the blonde's body until they were face to face, her boobs pressing into Hanna's again and so wonderfully. Most of her sweaty body was pressed against her own, but it was particularly their boobs and their rock hard nipples that Hanna focused on. For a few seconds at least, then Emily gently took her right hand and pushed her index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking those digits slowly and erotically. Then Emily guided Hanna's hands down to her extremely wet womanhood.

Not needing to be told Hanna immediately started rubbing, Emily initially scolding her for being too rough but she quickly slowed down to a steady rhythm and then built up the pace to pretty much what it was before. The difference was the little squeaks and cries that Emily was letting out was now of pure pleasure, Hanna convinced that she could make her lesbian friend just with this simple act. And she was pretty sure that was Emily's intention, her sweet friend not pushing her to do anything else. And it was tempting, but after what Emily had just done for her, it just wasn't enough in Hanna's opinion.

"HANNA! Oh-" Emily began crying out, only to be silenced by Hanna's lips.

Hanna then thrust her tongue into Emily's mouth just like she'd shoved her fingers into her pussy, the blonde trying not to focus on the fact that she was finger banging her best friend because rather than putting her off it pushed Hanna even further to another climax, and that wasn't acceptable. Not until she made Emily cum. Luckily that proved to be easy, Hanna grinning in triumph as she felt the other girl trembling against her, and quivering around her fingers, the knowledge that she just made her experienced lesbian best friend cum for her overwhelming.

It wasn't the strongest orgasm Emily had ever had, but it was intensely satisfying, and a mind trip rivalling her first time with Maya and the first time with Ali. Not wanting to dwell on the lover she had lost to a psychopath or the one that kept jerking her around Emily focused on Hanna. Dear, sweet, wonderful if a little dim Hanna Marin, the inexperienced girl who had just made her cum. Her best friend had just made her cum, Emily still quivering around her closest friend's finger as she was overwhelmed by the need to fuck this girl into unconsciousness.

Ultimately it was not that hard a task. All it took was little more attention on Hanna's clit and the blonde went from smugly kissing and fingering her back to just lying there and whimpering into her mouth as Emily took complete control over her and the situation. Then there was just a few more thrusts, and then Hanna was cumming again, and again, and again, and then the kiss was broken as the intensity just became too much for the poor blonde.

After that Emily gently pulled her fingers from Hanna's cunt and then put them up to her mouth to suck some cleaning. She then mirrored the process by guiding Hanna's hand out of her and to her lips, Emily acting even more cautious as not to awaken the sleeping beauty. Then scooped as much girl cum and pussy cream from her face and put it into her mouth. Then when there was no more of that, and because she just couldn't resist, Emily used her tongue to clean Hanna's pussy. She wasn't proud of particularly the last thing, but Emily just couldn't help it. Hanna tasted so good.

Then, as her libido faded, Emily remembered what a mistake this could be if Hanna turned out to be the prototypical straight girl who was just curious what it would be like to experiment. She loved Hanna, maybe more than she ever realised, and staring down at her beautiful face looking so peaceful Emily really wanted for this to be something other than sex. Then again, she'd just settle for remaining friends with this wonderful girl.


End file.
